


How to Properly Roast a Bird

by AliceTheBookGirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Before the Yonko Saga, Gen, One Lame Joke, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTheBookGirl/pseuds/AliceTheBookGirl
Summary: Add fuel to the fire.





	

_ Puru puru puru puru. _

Marco crossed the room, scratching at an itch under the bandages wrapped around his torso. He was a little wary of being contacted by someone outside of the crew, seeing how the Whitebeard Pirates’ futile Payback War ended in utter disaster and humiliation.

_ Puru puru puru puru. _

However, Marco was alone on a tiny island for the next week, and could escape through the sky if he was ambushed. So he reached for the Den Den Mushi and answered in a gruff challenging voice.

_ Ga-cha. _

“Marco.”

“POLO. Zehahahahahaha!”

The phoenix man hurled the laughing snail into the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn’t steal an already written idea. And sorry that the title and summary don’t make sense. My friend thought it was funny.


End file.
